My Rival's Best Friend
by ForeverUniqueIsCraziness
Summary: One day, Team Minato meets Obito's secret. His best friend and almost sister; Kagome Higurashi. A little girl that bursts with energy and leaves smiles wherever she goes.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha and I never will.**

* * *

"Shut up!" A raven haired boy sneered at his silver haired, masked team mate. "I am not a cry baby! I just…had something in my eye…"

"Tch," the silver haired boy scoffed. "Right. You have goggles, baka. Besides, you broke the twenty-fifth code of conduct of the shinobi—"

"Yeah, yeah," the boy replied, crossing his arms. "Geez, I know you're a robot Kakashi, but can you even try to act the least bit human?"

Kakashi almost snarled. "Well, why don't you—"

"Hey! That's enough you two!" Their female team mate scolded. "Obito, don't call Kakashi a robot."

Obito scowled, sending a glare at his smirking team mate. "Fine," he mumbled at his female team mate's pointed look.

"Uchiha!" A new voice called.

Obito blinked, before perking up and smiling. "Kagome!" He waved at his friend.

Kakashi and Rin turned to look at who Obito was waving at. Turned out, Kagome was a raven haired girl with bright blue eyes that had hints of silver running through the glistening colour. But what struck Kakashi was the innocence and pureness that seemed to roll off the girl.

Breaking into a light jog, Obito easily closed the distance and pulled the laughing blue eyed girl into a crushing hug. "Kagome! It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Uchiha," she replied breathlessly. "You're looking good."

"Thanks," he laughed.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something else when someone cleared their throat awkwardly. The pair turned to look at the person, Kagome giggled at the blush Obito sported when he saw who.

"Ah, Minato-sensei," he greeted nervously.

"Why don't you introduce us to your friend, Obito," the blonde smiled.

"Right," Obito straightened. "This is Kagome, she's a peppy, eccentric, homicidal girl that has a wicked temper and—mmhm," the last part was due to the hand that clamped itself over his mouth.

"Obito," Kagome said sweetly. A little too sweet. "Remember you said you were going to help me with target practice."

Obito paled, his eyes going wide. Minato laughed at his student's predicament while Kakashi snickered under his breath and Rin watched worriedly while Kagome dragged her team mate off. "Sensei," Rim asked. "Do you think Obito's going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he's going to be fine," Minato assured, smiling at his only female student.


	2. Chapter 1: The Love Between Siblings

"Ne, Obito," Kagome murmured quietly to her panting friend. Her blue eyes watched him intently, Obito squirmed under her burning stare.

"Yeah?"

"Ya' tired?" She asked.

Obito gave her a sheepish smile. "Kinda."

"Hmm…" Kagome murmured. "You wanna go to my house—okaa–san and otou–san will be happy to treat you to dinner."

"Ie," he answered quickly before waving his hands. "I mean—the Uchiha compound is closer—you can come to my place, otou–san will love to see you again."

Kagome gave him a big one-eyed stare. "Obito. Are you afraid of Inuyaha–nii and Sesshomaru–nii?" She knew her adoptive siblings could be a tad aggressive and protective—and loud, very, very loud.

"No." Obito scoffed, puffing his chest out.

"Ya' sure?" Kage grinned as a faint blush ran across his face.

"I'm sure!" Obito huffed, he hated when Kagome—a civilian, treated him like a baby. Bad enough that Kakashi picked on him…

"Yosh!" Kagome squealed. "Then we can visit them while they're training! They'd love to teach you!"

Obito paled considerably. Having Sesshomaru and Inuyaha as sparring partners…he shuddered in righteous fear. Why the Hell was he friends with Konoha's most aggressive, merciless and down right intimidating family's adoptive daughter—oh, that's right. He wandered into their territory and was almost killed by a supposedly innocent girl that had wicked aim.

"K-Kagome," he stammered, not knowing how to deny her. "I'm tired from your target practice, I need to rest." Well that wasn't a total lie, his body was sore from dropping to the ground to avoid getting hit. He then gestured to his clothes, "I'm not in the best clothes either." That too wasn't a lie, she threw the borrowed kunau with such accuracy, that even when he dodged…his clothes always suffered.

Kagome frowned, her lips puckering. "Fine—"

He let out a long kept breath.

"—But you're coming over to my house tomorrow!"

He groaned silently. She looked at him with those big, round blue eyes that sarkled with happiness and joy—he wasn't able to resist her. At all. How could he when she looked at him like that? "Fine."

"Yeah!" She shrieked pulling him into a very tight hug.

"Why me?" He whimpered bitterly.

"Huh? What'd ya' say, Obito?"

"Nothin'!"

* * *

"Kagome!" An irritable, silver-haired, moody teen yelled at his younger, adoptive sister.

"Coming!" She answered in a sing song voice.

"And just where do you think you've been, wench?"

She pouted and glared at him. "With Obito, Inu–_chan_."_  
_

"What'd ya' say, wench?" He snarled.

"Inuyasha," a cool, calm, collected voice interrupted. "Cease your childish behaviour, it is unbecoming."

"Oh, stuff it, Fluffy," he snapped. "She's late—and you know it!"

"I have warned you not to call me that," Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do?" Inuyasha smirked. Oh, how he loved getting Sesshomaru all riled up.

"Sesshomaru–nii," Damn it all. The wench just had to interrupt. "Inu–chan's being mean to me!"

"Kagome, do not antagonize him—"

"Thank you!" Inuyasha roared with laughter. "See even Fluffy agrees with me!"

"—it just proves that he is unfitting to be a man and is better suited in a young girl's body instead."

Kagome giggled, Sesshomaru might have a hard facade, but she simply adored his hidden sense of humor. It was nice seeing that side of him.

"Your one to talk with those girl looks of your!" Inuyasha retorted bitterly.

"Yeah, but onii–sama has a fan club, you don't," Kagome added.

"Shut it, wench!"

"What did you call me!"

"Wench!"

"Inu–chan!"

"_Wench_!"

"_Inu–chan_!"

"**_Wench_**!"

"**_Inu–chan_**!"

"**_WENCH_**!"

"**_INU–CHAN_**!"

"_**ENOUGH**_!" Sesshomaru rumbled, his hand nursed his temple. "Let us return home, otou–san and okaa–san will be wondering where we have been."

"Fine." They huffed annoyed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the very late update everyone! Had two reports due yesterday from both my teachers, a French project, floor hockey game, tae kwon do and another boatload of crap ya' guys wouldn't give a flying fish about. Anyways I'm going to rant in…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**So, my bitchy science and language teachers give me two freakin' reports due the day before March Break starts, right? Mind you, this is three weeks prior, and I'm like, "Pssh, bitch please, I'll be done this in a week!" Next thing I know I have another project and my language teacher gives me homework everday for those three weeks that take at leat an hour to do, and my science teacher barely gives us time to work on our report in class!**

**What the fuck?!**

**Oh, and the other classes…**

**Their fuckin' reports are due _after_ March Break…**

**That's just fuckin' unfair!**

**Sorry, for the late update again, I might update in two days give or take—love ya' guys!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Kazekizu Clan

Kakashi eyed Obito warily. "You're actually on time for once." He remarked, eyes emotionless. For once he was actually pleased with the Uchiha—but he'd never admit it. Nope, he would never know…

At least, not from him.

"Eh? Oh, yeah—shut up!" He blurted suddenly, his cheeks dusting with red.

"Kakashi's right, Obito," Minato interrupted. "You seem…unnerved, what's the matter?"

"Eh? Nothing Minato–sensei!" He responded, his eyes looking everywhere then at his team mates.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked gently. "You don't seem okay—are you feeling sick?"

"Eh? No! I'm feeling great!" He laughed nervously.

"Obito!" A faint, distant cry sounded from somewhere nearby. Obito stiffened and he looked at the direction of the voice in pure fear. Fine? Yeah, right. "Damn it, Uchiha! Where the Hell are you?!"

"Ne, Obito?"

"Hai, sensei?" Obito backed up nervously.

"Dosen't that sound like your friend—Kagome, was it?" Minato asked, his mirth gleaming in his own blue eyes.

"Hai, sensei," Obito managed to get out. "But Kagome isn't feeling well, she's at home."

"Is that so?" Minato asked with a slight smirk at the same time Kakashi snorted. "'At home,' my—"

"**_Obito Uchiha_**!" A very angry voice screamed. Birds sqwaucked and flew out of the trees in fear. Obito's knees shook. _'Uh, oh…she's really mad now…I don't wanna die.' _"_**Damn it all! When I get my hands on you I'll break your neck—no, that's too nice! I'll have Sesshomaru and Inuyasha skin you after ripping out your organs! Yeah! That sounds nice—now get over here you…you…you…**_"

Her vicious rambling went on. _**'**Sesshomaru…Inuyasha…'_ Minato thought, _'those names sound familiar—wait a minute—'_ "Obito, is she talking about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from the Kazekizu clan?"

"Yeah, they're Kagome's older adoptive brothers."

"So it is Kagome," Kakashi stated smugly.

"Shut up—"

"Maa, maa," Rin touched Obito's arm lightly. "Now's not the time for fighting."

"**_Get out of my way_**!" Another loud vehement yell sounded.

"Ne, Minato–sensei?" Obito asked jumping behind athick tree trunk. "Can we get on with the mission—I'd rather live to see tomorrow…"

"Your fault for angering one of the Kazekizu," Kakashi reminded.

"Stuff it, you arrogant jerk." Obito snapped.

"There you are!"

"Oh, Hell," Obito whimpered quietly.

Kagome stomped into the clearing and glared right at the Uchiha clan member. _'He is so dead.' _"Where the Hell were you?!" She growled almost animal like, moving faster than Minato could see and grabbing Obito by his shirt's collar.

"Uh, I'm on a mission right now, so—"

"Mission my foot," she snarled darkly.

"Maa, maa, Kagome—" Pbito trued to appease the fiery girl.

"Sensei?" Rin tugged on Minato's sleeve. "The Kazekizu, they're the clan with those special swords, right?" Minato nodded his head in reply.

Now that he had the chance, he eyed the girl warily. She wasn't dressed in the garb of a shinobi, which meant that she was a civilian. She also didn't have the signature golden eyes and silver hair that the Kazekizu were know to have…but then again, Obito did say she was adopted. But then, when did the Kazekizu adopt her? They were so secretive and were rarely seen, despite the constant rumors of the meing battlefield geniuses, they were yet to be seen in battle. All their squads were made up of their family members. Not to mention their quick tempers and isolated home.

In short, the Kazekizu clan was a mystery. But this girl…she was exactly the opposite of what Kakashi or Minato heard about the clan.

"Ne, Kagome?" Mimato asked interrupting the arguing couple. "You're from the Kazekizu clan, right?" Blunt, ke knew, but there was no other way around it.

"Eh?" She blinked in surprise. "Oh, yeah, and your Minato Namikaze—I remember now, Sesshomaru–nii speaks…uh…highly of you—" Well, not really. Sesshomaru spoke about him only once, in a very cold voice, but she could hear the faint, begrudging respect in his voice.

Minato beamed, inwardly doing his happy dance. Sesshomaru Kazekizu was a very cold man. He had no disregarded and had no respect for those he deemed weaker than himself. He remembered seeing the cold hearted man, once, and he knew instantly that Sesshomaru absolutely depised weaklings. Hell, the only person he had respect for was his father—or so he was told.

"—And Inuyasha–nii calls you a show off!"

Oh, well, there went his ego.

"You love your siblings don't you?" Rin noted, smiling. She was beginning to the like the girl. She seemed nice (when she wasn't angry) and seemed like Obito and her were good friends.

"I guess so, but they're total pains in tha ass."

"Rin Nohara," Rin held out her hand.

"Like the gaki said, Kagome Higurashi, but I go by Kagome Kazekizu too." Kagome smiled and shook her hand.

"Who you calling a gaki?!" Obito shrieked.

"Ne, shut up," Kakashi ordered. "Your whining is annoying."

"You're annoying!"

Kakshi rolled his eyes. And just when things were getting interesting too…and Kazekizu friends with someone like Obito? Huh, who would've thought?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Do ya' guys get it? *Wink, wink.***

**Kazekizu**

**Kaze Kizu**

**Kaze no Kizu**

**The Wind Scar?**

**Great name, right?!**

**I mean people always call them the Taisho's and I wanted something orginal. So I came up with the name Kazekizu, not bad right?**


	4. Chapter 3: A Dangerous Game

In the next few months, Team Minato got to know Kagome very well. She would often come by when they were leaving for a mission, hauling Obito along by the collar of his shirt. It was thanks to Kagome that Obito seemed to come early.

Those two were always at odds.

Despite the fact Kagome was a year, almost two, younger than them, it was very clear that she was far more mature than Obito.

But then again, she had a nasty temper that made her rants seem like fits of anger.

"Mina–kun~!" Kagome giggled, throwing herself into the blonde jōnin's arms.

"Kago–chan~!" Minato laughed. The little girl with blue eyes so similar to his own giggled in delight when he spun her around.

Minato had taken quite the liking to the little girl, espically since they had so much in common. Sometimes, Minato found himself visiting Kagome and talking about their loud, tempermental, unpredictable loved ones. Kagome even joked about Kushina and Inuyasha originally being one angry, loud person that was split into two. Minato had paled and told her to not say things like that. That theory scared him more than anything.

"Sesshomaru told me about the mission you got!" She exclaimed once he set her on the ground, her head spinning.

"Eh?" Minato blinked in surprise. "How does he—never mind, what did he tell you?" He had learned that the Kazekizu, espically Sesshomaru, had a way of extracting any and all information somehow. "It is a gift," the elder Kazekizu brother had told him.

"He said that the mission that Lord Third gave your team could end the war!" Kagome paused and tilited her head thoughtfully. "Them Inu–chan yelled and swore for like, three hours 'til tou-san bonked him over the head with Tetsusaiga—"

"Sounds like Inuyasha," Minato smiled.

"—but your team is getting a diffrent mission," Kagome finished, her blue eyes hazing over with worry.

Minato's fce turned serious. "Ah. You're worried."

"Yeah," Kagome toed the dirt. "I trust Rin to heal Obito and Kakashi but are they ready for that kind of mission?"

Kagome trusted Rin, she was sweet, kind and caring. She was also a decent medical ninja, good enough to easily take care of any recent injuries.

"Well, that's the point."

"Huh?"

Minato chuckled at Kagome's expression. "You heard about Kakashi's promotion to jōnin, right?" At her nod he continued. "It's to test his leadership skills."

Kagome frowned adorably. "But Obito and Kakashi…"

Minato took in a deep breath, he knew what she was talking about. Even after all these years on the same team, those two still hated each other. The only thing those two had in common were: that they were on the same team; they were both ninjas; they were protective of Rin.

"I know," Minato ruffled Kagome's hair. "But this way, maybe they'll learn to trust each other more."

Kagome snorted. "Like that will happen. Hell will freeze over before that."

"I thought you were the optimistic one."

"No, that's you, I'm the realist."

Minato raised a brow.

* * *

Kagome walked home in a sullen mood. Yes, she thought she had a good life. She had two annoying older brothers that she dearly loved, a father and mother that showered her with affection, an optimistic best friend who was kind and akward, but kind nonetheless.

Yes, she did hae a good life. And some people she knew weren't as lucky as her, and yet didn't want the goodness to end.

Did that make her a selfish person?

Kagome couldn't be selfish, she was—!

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. That was in the past, she had to look to the future and forget those memories, like Kakashi.

Still…

_THUNK_!

Kagome looked up to see just the person plaguing her worrisome thoughts. "Kakashi!" She called out, waving her hand and jogging over.

The only acknoldgement she received was a quick glance in her direction.

"Congratulations," she breathed.

Kakashi turned away from the target to openly stare at the panting girl at his side. He raised a brow.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "For passing your exam—for making jōnin rank!"

He inclined his head in a nod, "thank you."

"No problem," she smiled, before her expression turned serious, her eyes cold.

It was trait she had picked up from Sesshōmaru, Kakashi picked up. In the few months his team had learned of the girl, they had quickly met her imposing adoptive family.

Sesshōmaru was quite intimidating while Inuyasha was something to scoff at, their father was a mixture of the two, both rash at times but decisive, calm and very dangerous…Touga Kazekizu reminded him much of the Leaf's White Fang.

Kakashi's heart clenched at the memory that assaulted his senses. The blood, his father's body, the bitter coldness of the night. He shivered subtly.

"Kakashi," Kagome began softly, although her expression was on the opposite side of the spectrum. "Do you know about your mission tomorrow?"

Kakashi snorted. "You shouldn't be talking about it so lightly, in fact why are you even talking about it all? It's no gossip."

Like Minato, he had come to terms with Kazekizu being well-informed of all and any missions within the Land of Fire.

"Obito," she said simply.

Ah.

"I don't understand why you worry over him. Although he is a horrible excuse for a ninja, he isn't some civilian like—"

He stopped short when a silver blur whizzed by and grazed his ear, silver strands floating down and sitting prominently on his shoulder. He galnced back at the tree behind him, his eyes narrowing at the silver senbon that stuck out like a nail.

He turned to face a seething Kagome. "How dare you? Obito is just as a good ninja as you are—" she assaulted his chest with firm pokes "—stop being all high and mighty, damn it!"

Interesting. He annoyed Kagome enough for her to curse. He watched with mild glare as she visibly pulled herself together and look back at him with a less angry expression.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just hate it when people do that."

No shit.

"But Minato kinda filled me in on the mission." She looked down, probably to hide the silvery tears brimming at her eyes. "I wanted to ask you to take carw of Obito."

He raised a brow and opened his mouth—

"I know you don't like him!" She cut him off, causing him to grumble under his breath. He did not like being cut off. "But, please, just this once. Obito lets his emotions take control—and I know that disgusts you since it breaks the ninja code—I just need someone to look after him. He's a lot like Inuyasha sometimes, but he has a good heart.

"And I know he hates you, but he kinda looks up to you too," she smiled softly and combed back some wild strands of hair. "That's why I'm asking you to look after him, because it takes a lot for Obito to admire someone so discreetly."

"First of all," Kakashi swallowed. "Your asking me to look after a spineless ninja brat that hates me—the feeling is mutual—but admires me…you need to be taken to the mental ward immediatly."

Kagome huffed in irritation before reaching out and slapping him.

Well, almost—actually, not even close.

Kakashi's hand was iron around her wrist. She winced, she was going to have bruises later, his grip loosened, giving her the opputunity to rip it way. She rubbed the bright red flesh, trying to sooth the ache.

"I'm not crazy! I just want you to make sure he survives, damn it!"

"Kagome—"

"Look at it as a top-secret S-rank mission," she challenged with a smirk. "If you can't handle it, then I guess your not as good as a ninja you think you are."

Kakashi shut up immediatley and leveled her with a glare that could rival Sesshomaru's. He was not going to lose to her. "I accept your challenge."

* * *

"Hurry up, Obito!" Kagome shouted, sprimting through the forest with Obtio in tow. "You're gonna be late!"

"It's like you want me gone," Obito muttered to himself.

"Hush!" Kagome hissed. "You're already ten minutes late!"

"**_Ten_** minutes!" Obito poimted out. "It's not like I didn't want to go—I was helping Granny—"

"Whatever!"

"You have no respect for the elderly!" He snapped.

"They have no respect for children!"

"That's not true—" he began to protest.

"**_Uchiha_**." Kakashi hissed maliciously. "Late. **_Again_**."

"Oh, please," Kagome waved her hand. "He's early than usual. Besides, he was helping Granny Kaede."

"I thought you said—" Kagome kicked him very indiscreetly.

Minato hid a smile behind his hand. Never a dull moment with that girl. Rin just sighed in long suffering. Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"Kagome!" Obito hissed.

Kagome ignored him. "Good luck on your mission guys!" Her and Kakashi's eyes met for a brief second.

Game on.

"Bye, Obito." Kagome said sullenly.

Her unique blue eyes were cast downwards, trying to hide the silver gleam of her eyes that indicated she was about to cry.

This was the day that Obito's team were to be deployed on a mission that would change the path of the war, possibly even end it. But what scared her was that she might not even see her best friend again—even with the deal she made with Kakashi.

It wasn't like she didn't care about Obito's other teammates, but Obito was the first friend she had made outside of her adoptive clan and their close friends. She especially adored Obito's awkward but kind, considerate and heart-warming personality that defined him from the rest of her friends.

"Bye Minato. Bye Rin. Bye Kakashi."

* * *

**I am SO sorry, guys!**

**I've been practically dead on this story!**

**Next update won't be so far away next time—triple swear! **

**This chapter makes up for it though, it's way longer. Probably because the other chapters were like drabbles/snippets/whatever-ya'-call-ems' but this chapter is were most of the plot starts to take place.**


End file.
